Here's To Another Banner Year
by imhookedonaswan
Summary: Emma knew it was a bad idea to have Ruby plan her 21st birthday party the moment they pulled up to "Happy Endings" the infamous male strip club.


**A/N: So it was the wonderful Ella's (wenchswan) birthday a few days ago and this is my belated birthday gift for her!**

Emma groaned as she dragged her eyelids open, her head ponding and her mouth dry. She knew it had been a bad idea to let Ruby plan out her 21st birthday, Emma thought to herself as she rubbed the heel of her hand against her eyelid before getting out of bed and stumbling towards the kitchen to get a Gatorade from the fridge. She twisted off the cap and took a long sip of the drink hoping that the pounding in her head would subside once she got some electrolytes in her body. She put the cap back on, intending to head back to bed when something on her arm caught her attention. A series of numbers and the words "Captain Hook" were written in black marker on her arm. Emma stared at her arm confused before memories of the night before flooded back to her.

"Hey!" Ruby waved to get all the attentions of Emma, Mary Margaret, Tink, Belle, and Elsa and motioned for them to go to the bathroom. They all filed into the small bathroom in front of the mirror, checking hair and make up, "I think we should start heading out and go to out final stop on this crawl," Ruby said checking her phone.

"Really? I don't know Ruby I'm actually having a good time here and my feet are killing me, why did you make me wear these death traps again? And this stupid tiara?" Emma pointed to her head and her feet.

"Because they make your legs look amazing along with that red dress and it's your birthday and come on just trust me. You're not going to want to miss this last place," Ruby said with a smirk.

"Come on Ruby you said that about every place we've been to and we've already been to 4 bars, I should be getting back home to Anna," Elsa said.

"Anna's 19 years old, she can handle being on her own for the night, come on Emma please," Ruby made her puppy face, it usually doesn't have much affect on Emma but tonight with the right combination of alcohol and adrenaline in her veins she bends.

"Fine but only one more bar Ruby and this had better be worth it," Emma said and Ruby cheered and led them out of the bar. She hailed a cab with ease and they piled in, the driver taking the six of them to the address Ruby gave the cabby.

Emma looked out at the line that wrapped around the corner and then up to the sign that said "Happy Endings!" in bright neon lights.

"Woah wait a minute," Emma stopped walked and the rest of of friends turned to look at her, a small smirk already on Ruby's face.

"What's wrong Emma?" she asked innocently.

"Don't 'what's wrong' me Ruby, I know exactly what this place is. It's a male strip club!" Emma exclaimed.

"Yeah and it's your birthday and you are about to get the greatest lap dance of your life come on!" Ruby grabbed her arm and started pulling her towards the door. One smile and a hair flip from Ruby later and they were able to skip the line and walk right into the lounge. All six of them sat in a booth near the front, pulling out singles to hopefully shove down an impossibly well muscled and oiled up man's g-string. A waiter came around and gave them some kamikazes on the house, it appears Ruby had called ahead and told them it was Emma's birthday.

"How long have you been planning all this?" Emma asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Long enough to know you are going to love this," Ruby smiled and waved herself with a large stack of ones. The lights dimmed and their attentions were brought to the stage as the dancers took their places. The darkened room was filling with anticipation, the women in the audience already whooping and cheering and screaming for more. And then the music started, some dance remix of a pop song Emma didn't know and the men on stage started dancing in unison. Their hips grinding into the air, their muscular arms practically glowing with the combination of body oil and stage lights, Emma's attention was drawn to one stripper in particular, tall with dark hair and stubble and blue eyes that Emma could see all the way from her seat.

"Ok I have to hand it to Ruby these guys are gorgeous," Mary Margaret shouted into her ear over the music.

"What will David think of you being here?" Emma asked playfully.

"Hey I can look, just not touch," Mary Margaret winked and clinked her glass to Emma's. The number the guys were doing on stage culminated in them ripping their shirts off in unison. Emma couldn't keep her eyes off the one dark haired guy, his chest covered in dark hair leading to a nice looking happy trail down his toned stomach. Emma and her friend whoop appreciatively and Emma sees the dark haired man look in their direction and she swear he winks at her before leaving the stage.

The show goes on, each guy taking on a different fairytale persona from Prince Charming to the Mad Hatter and does his act all to the screams and applause of a room full of slightly drunk women. All of a sudden the dark haired stripper Emma had been eying comes out on stage dressed in head to toe leather, his shirt hardly containing his chest hair, and a silver hook gleaming from his left arm, dragging a chair to center stage and he approaches the microphone.

"So I understand it is a certain lady's 21st birthday tonight and as a special gift she will be receiving a lap dance from the devilishly handsome Captain Hook! So Emma Swan make your way to the stage and prepare for your timbers to be shivered!" he said taking a step back from the mic and waiting patiently, his eyebrow raised in a smug and sexy way.

"Emma come on you have to get up there!" Tink said excitedly.

"What no way! That is way too embarrassing," Emma reasoned.

"Well fine if you don't I will," Tink started to stand.

"No no, I mean Ruby already went through the trouble, this is for you Ruby," Emma said hastily.

"Sure it is Emma, now go and have fun!" Belle said waving her off.

"Hold you you might want this!" Ruby said, stuffing a large wad of bills in Emma's hand before pushing her towards the stage.

"Ah I was hoping it would be you," Captain hook said to her once she got on stage.

"Yeah well let's get this over with, or buckle some swash as you pirates would say," she smirked. He smiled at her and pushed her to sit on the chair as the music started to play, a fun dance remix of "A Pirate's Life for Me" and he began to strip. He maintained eye contact with her all through his dance, smirking playfully at her. Emma blushed scarlet once he dropped his leather pants to reveal a black g-string and he turned his back to her so she got a full view of his muscular and finely shaped ass. She blushed even harder when she heard Ruby shout "GRAB HIS ASS EMMA, GRAB IT FOR SCIENCE" but feeling bold she reached out her hand to grab one of his butt cheeks in her hand while shoving a couple bills into the string around his waist. He turned around to face her again and scooped her up from the chair, his hands under her ass and he laid her down on the stage and began grinding on top of her. Emma began to laugh loudly from the cheers and applause she and Captain Hook were getting, she tried to ignore the shivers that ran down her spine as she tried not to wonder too much how good the captain could be in bed with moves like that. The song finished and Killian helped her up from the floor, he brushed her knuckle with his lips and smirked up at her.

"It was a pleasure dancing for you my lady," he said gathering up his clothes and bills that women had thrown on stage. Emma smiled and walked off the stage back to her friends who all cheered for her and handed her another drink. Emma began to feel a bit hazy and definitely drunk as she and her friends continued watching the performers gyrate and grind on women onstage until she needed to go to the bathroom.

"I'll be right back," she said to Elsa and got to her feet.

"You okay?" Elsa shouted.

"Yeah I'll be good I just need to go to the bathroom," Emma said and walked in the direction of the bathrooms. After she finished she felt like getting a bit of fresh air and she walked out a side door to escape the room full of raging hormones and alcohol. She stumbled a bit as she came outside, her ridiculously high heels nearly causing her to twist an ankle before she caught herself.

"You all right lass?" a voice said. Emma looked up and saw Captain Hook now in his street clothes walking towards her concern in his eyes.

"Yeah just these shoes and alcohol don't exactly mix," Emma said pointing to her shoes.

"Aye I do always wonder how you lasses are able to make it a whole night in those things," he smiled at her.

"Thanks for the lap dance by the way," Emma said swaying closer to him.

"Your welcome, I hope you're having a good birthday," he said.

"Yeah but there is a way to make it even better," Emma slurred slightly before grabbing the lapels of his jacket and hauling him to her. He gasped against her lips in surprise before he began kissing her back, his tongue dancing with hers and his hand burying itself in her hair.

"Wait hold on," he said breaking their kiss and placing his hands on her shoulders, "You're very drunk, and as much as I would love to keep kissing you and do some more it would be very bad form to take advantage of a woman in your state."

"Seriously? Come on I'm like throwing myself at you," Emma said drunkenly gesturing to herself.

"Aye and I'm grateful but to do anything with you would be taking advantage of you, I may be a stripper who plays Captain Hook but I do have a code and that does not include taking advantage of 21st birthday girls. Tell you what, give me your arm," he explained and reached for her arm. He tug a sharpie out of his pocket and took the cap off with his teeth and wrote his number on her arm, "There you go love, call me when you're a bit more sober and then we can talk," he winked at her.

"Fine, but don't expect a call because this was a one time offer," Emma said darkly before heading back inside and to her friends.

Emma groaned as the memories of last night came back to her. She had really made a fool out of herself, drunkenly making out with a stripper. She remembers her friends trying to console her after she rejoined them and them taking her home and tucking her into bed. Emma just wanted to pull the covers over her head and not move for about 6 years she was so embarrassed. How could she have just thrown herself at the Captain Hook stripper? God she didn't even know his real name and she was ready to jump into bed with him. She is never drinking again she swears before looking back at the number written on her wrist, wondering if she wanted to call him. He had a ridiculous job and she wasn't sure she wanted to contact him out of shear embarrassment but he seemed like a nice guy especially one who wouldn't try to have sex in an alley with a clearly intoxicated woman. Emma held her breath as she reached for his phone and dialed his number.

The phone rang and rang and Emma was about to hang up when an accented voice answered with a cheery "Hello?"

"Um hello, I saw your show last night, Emma Swan? The uh birthday girl?" Emma said nervously.

"Oh I'm glad you called! How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Well my head feels like its about to explode and I'm really embarrassed with how I just launched myself at you last night, sorry about that," she apologized.

"It's no worry, not the first time it's happened. Although I will say you're the first I've given my number to."

"Oh really?"

"Aye really, so other than the headache and hangover how was the rest of your birthday?"

"It was great, although I'm definitely regretting that last round of shots," Emma said with a small laugh.

"That is typically the case but I find that the best thing to cure a hangover is a nice big breakfast."

"Now that you mention it, pancakes do sound great right now," Emma said.

"Have you been to that one dinner over on 17th? They have the best breakfast in the city as far as I'm concerned."

"Granny's? Yeah my friend's grandma is actually the owner!" Emma said.

"Really? I was thinking of heading over there soon if you would like to accompany me," he said, sounding rather nervous even through the phone.

"You know what yeah, that sounds great," Emma said even surprising herself. She never just agreed to go out with guys she didn't know, but this guy was different somehow, she wanted to know him more than as just the stripper who gave her a great lap dance for her birthday, "Give me an hour and I'll meet you there?"

"Sounds good love I'll be seeing you soon then," he said.

"Oh wait, what is your name, somehow I doubt it's actually Captain Hook," Emma laughed.

"Ah sadly it's not, it's Killian, Killian Jones. Well I guess I'll be seeing you at Granny's then Emma," he sounded like he was smiling.

"Yeah I'll see you there," Emma hung up and smiled brightly. Hopefully 21 will be a much better year for her than 20 was.


End file.
